Stopping the Clock
by CharizardGirl
Summary: When the Observants get fed up with Clockwork's interference, they rise up against him. The funny thing: It turns out they're a force to be reckoned with. Will the Master of Time be able to hold them off? Who will come to save him? It may turn out that there are some outcomes not even the Keeper of Time himself can foresee...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I had this idea for a new fanfiction, so I wrote it and then typed it up! To anyone who has read my other fanfictions (which are all Pokemon ones...) know that I have not giving up on them! I haven't left the Pokemon fandom, I'm just really into this fandom lately XD**

**Anyways... about this story. This is not DannyxClockwork. If anything, it's a father/son type relationship. Just had to get that out of the way now. I don't know if there really will be any pairings in here, but we'll see.**

**I'm really excited about this story. Now without futher ado, here's the prologue!**

**...Wait, I lied. Here's a disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Clearly if I did, the show would still be running and Clockwork would get his own episode with an epic back-story and everything. :D**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

As the blue specter floated into the tall, eerie tower, purple cloak frayed at the edges, he heaved a soft sigh. His ears perked up at the loud creaking sound the hinges of the door made as they opened, shattering the thick silence that had been hanging in the air and collecting like dust. He flew upwards and phased through the ceiling into the main room, taking barely a moment to wonder why he had bothered installing stairs. Once he was in the desired room, he settled down into a high-backed chair in front of the time windows.

Cogs and gears clicked and whirred around him as the largest time window sparked to life. The scene unfolded before him and he watched with a soft, satisfied smile. The Amity Park bomb squad was removing the now-disabled bomb from the site. The victims, now free of their bindings, were ushered out of the building. Now that the ghost/human shield had been disabled, a young raven-haired teen rushed to his family and friends, a.k.a. the victims of this simple-minded plot. Despite how simple it really was, it actually was quite dangerous, as well as destructive and potentially catastrophic had it been successful. Luckily, all the young halfa had needed in order to stop the ghost behind this, disable the shield, and save his family and friends was a bit of time, which was exactly what Clockwork had given him.

The time keeper turned to look at the various other time windows, all showing the other instances in which he had helped the boy, and lately there had been quite a few (not counting the incident where he actually _met _his evil future self). These other time windows all could've had the same outcome, had he not intervened. He then turned to look at the cabinet in the corner of the room where he kept the old, beat up Fenton Thermos. Judging by the time windows and all he had done to straighten things out, it seemed that Dan wouldn't be getting out any time soon.

Clockwork sighed in exasperation; he knew that the Observants would be outraged that he continued to help the boy. Clockwork preferred to call it "giving him a nudge in the right direction," though the Observants thought it was only meddling. The Master of Time didn't care though—he was determined to watch out for the ones dear to him, which were, naturally, the ones dear to young Daniel Fenton (a.k.a. Danny Phantom). The wise old ghost had taken a liking to the boy. After all, he saved the world multiple times, stopped future catastrophes from ever occurring, and wiped out those terrible alternate timelines which only he could foresee. Even when it took a toll on his personal life, he still stood up for what was right. The least Clockwork could do was save the boy's family, in turn saving him from himself and thus saving the world from the destruction that would inevitably follow.

Still, his mind wandered back to the Observants.

Why did they only see destruction in what he did? They saw it as _cheating—_as disrupting what _should _happen and "possibly destroying time itself," he quoted. Though Clockwork would never admit this to their giant, spherical faces (if you could even call them faces), he thought of them as stupid, insolent ghosts that were in desperate need of a new hobby. They could not hold a candle to his wisdom and knowledge, let alone see what he saw; the averted timelines and future events. He was far wiser, but they never believed him or took his advice. Stubborn little eyeballs.

A sudden, echoing knock stole him away from his musings. Drifting down to the door (and once again pondering the purpose of his staircase), he pulled it open and winced ever-so-slightly as they squeaked even louder than before. He made a mental note to do something about those hinges.

"_Clockwork!_ You have gone too—"

He slammed the door in the Observants' faces and smirked in spite of himself. He was _so_ going to pay for that later, but he really didn't care.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did I do ok? Where do you think this is headed? And do you maybe want to leave a review...? Well, either way, it's up to you. I really hope you guys enjoyed the prologue!**

**Also, I apologize if Clockwork seemed OOC. I tried to keep him in character, but his personality seemed like he wasn't just all serious and stuff. A little sarcasm and mischief mixed in under that stoic know-it-all attitude: that seemed like Clockwork to me. But whatever.**

**Oh, and on a side note: Would you all want me to write a story showing all of the other times where Clockwork helps Danny? Like, as kind of a prequel? You can send me a PM or leave a review.**

**I hope you enjoyed and I'll get the chapter 1 up a.s.a.p.!**

**~CharizardGirl :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! Um, I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. I promise, weekly updates from now on! Hooray! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I have so much fun writing this...**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I do not own Danny Phantom. I wish... wait! No! Nevermind, no wishing... heheh. *Looks around nervously for Desiree***

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Back and forth, then back again. Not even the footsteps of a pacing soul were constant, for Clockwork had no feet; only a swirling blue tail. Time didn't flow normally in that tower, so he couldn't really tell how long he had been pacing for, eyes trained on the time windows all the while. Though if he had to guess, he would undoubtedly exaggerate and say nearly a day.

Which it could've been, for all he knew; his mind was too clouded with worry to think about much at the moment.

Why was the Master of Time worried? Well, it was actually quite simple.

The entire time he had been pacing, Observants were pounding on the door and ranting about a trial.

No—_the_ trial.

He really didn't think they meant it. He did not honestly think they would make him go through with it. Clockwork assumed that, like all other times, they would simply scold him and he would roll his eyes and carry on.

But no.

This time, he could see them from the window with handcuffs, guards, and the whole nine yards.

This was not going to end well. He was going to get locked away in a cell and those _stupid_ ghosts were going to be left to watch over the timeline. Heck, they would probably even be curious enough to release Dan.

Yup, he was doomed.

Actually, the whole world was doomed. All because he had morals. Morals that did not allow him to sit back and watch when a certain young halfa was in trouble. He had to watch as others died, as war broke out, and as some even took their own lives, but no matter how many corpses lay on the blood-covered battlefield, he could not interfere unless it was crucial to the timeline. He kept his distance, even shed a few tears for some, but he did nothing.

Unless Danny was involved.

Because really, the boy's existence _was_ crucial to the timeline. Clockwork had to keep him from straying off of the path more than necessary. Sure, a few twists and turns were ok, but no switching tracks entirely. That would be chaotic.

Now, because of his own choices, the whole timeline could be in danger. He pondered the consequences before, as if on cue, a certain half-ghost flew in the window. Time to become the infuriatingly cryptic, serious know-it-all ghost that Danny had become accustomed to. Best to keep it that way, Clockwork decided. It would not be wise to let the boy know he actually had a sense of humor.

"Uh, Clockwork? What's with the giant eyeballs at the door? And if they're ghosts, why don't they just fly through the window like I did?" The Danny chuckled.

"Best not to tell them that. It is my duty to protect the timeline and they simply disagree with my actions."

"You're not going to tell me any more than that, are you?" Danny asked, and sighed when he received a shake of the head from Clockwork. "Anyways, you know why I'm here, right?"

Clockwork nodded and allowed himself a small smirk. He didn't _actually _know why the boy was there; he did have other people to keep an eye on and make sure they didn't do stupid things (i.e. becoming evil, blowing up an entire city, etc.). Danny didn't need to know that, though.

"So… you'll take care of Cujo for me?" the boy asked, looking up at Clockwork with pleading eyes. The Master of Time could not have been more shocked; this was definitely not what he was expecting. Did the boy really expect him to keep this pet in his tower full of delicate, breakable windows? Judging by the face he was giving Clockwork, he clearly did.

"Uh… um…" Clockwork stuttered, dropping his serious façade. Danny eyed him curiously before the blue specter coughed and quickly tried to recover. "Of course, Daniel. I would be happy to."

"Great! I couldn't take care of him, what with my ghost-hating parents and all. I was going to see if maybe Ember wanted a friend to keep her company, but he chewed on her favorite guitar. Then I asked Vlad because, you know, he needs a cat, but I thought a dog might work too. He kicked me out, of course. Youngblood wanted him up until he tried to eat his parrot. I could go on and on about how I also tried to offer him to Walker or Skulker as a guard or hunting dog—which I admit was not my brightest idea—but Cujo protested," the young halfa smiled brightly and leaned his head out the window. "Alright Cujo, come in. Clockwork says you can stay."

Suddenly, a little green dog flew in through the window. He ran up to Clockwork and, upon leaping up, licked his face. The Master of Time made a very grossed-out face before shooing the puppy away. The dog ran back to Danny.

"Now, you do whatever Clockwork says, alright? Be good, Cujo," he said to the dog. Cujo whined and Danny petted his head before standing up. "Thanks Clockwork. Now, uh, I've gotta go before my parents realize I'm gone. Oh, and you might want to do something about that racket outside."

With that, Danny flew out the window. Clockwork slapped a palm to his face. He had completely forgotten about them, despite all of the noise. He had to quickly devise a plan to avoid what he knew was coming: they were going to hold a trial, and when he was found guilty (which was most likely inevitable, knowing the council) they would lock him up. There would be no reasoning with them. He could fight them off, couldn't he? They didn't appear to be very strong, so it wouldn't be too hard. He could do this.

Suddenly, he heard the door being blown open, and the Observants were in his tower. He looked at the little green puppy and whispered, "Let me take care of these guys. It shouldn't take long."

Unfortunately, Clockwork couldn't see _all _the possible events.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did the whole Cujo thing seem random? Good. It will... for a while *grins evilly* I have plans.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing it, but I think I Clockwork is way too out of character. Rereading this, I realize I made Danny sound really... helpless? Troubled? I don't know, just OOC. And Clockwork... *shudders* yeah, reeaally OOC. Maybe leave a review and express what you thought...? Nah, that's up to you. I just hope you enjoyed it, and I promise: Weekly updates from now on!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, I'm late again. And I apologize sincerely. I have *_valid* _excuses, (i.e. I got sick for four days and then there was makeup schoolwork) but I won't go into detail. I'm back now. And I know that this chapter is super-itty-bitty, but I'm already working on the next one. I just needed to get something posted for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The doors to the tower burst open, revealing several angry-looking eyeballs. He faced them calmly, his face revealing no emotion.

"Clockwork, by order of the High Council, you are under arrest for jeopardizing the time stream!" The Observant at the head of the group announced dramatically.

"Don't I get my trial?" Clockwork questioned. He knew that if there was a trial, there was a chance he could worm his way out of this.

"You _did,_ but the council's patience has worn thin. You are sentenced to a century in prison; maybe now you'll learn your lesson. Until you are released, we will be monitoring the time stream," Another Observant declared.

Oh no.

This was _not _good.

"You can't do this to me! I am time's master, no one else! You don't realize the chaos you'll cause! I protect people! I save lives!" Clockwork rambled.

"You've caused enough chaos as it is. Clockwork, we hereby revoke your title as the Master of Time."

Clockwork stood frozen for a moment, but was soon jolted out of his stupor by the sound of rattling chains. He backed away from the Observants, keeping a white-knuckled grip on his staff. He didn't want to make them any angrier, so for now, he saw one option. He had to get out of there fast, make a plan, come up with a plea, or _anything _that would get him out of this. Maybe he could find a portal and hide out in the human world for a while. That way, he could still _sort of _watch over the planet. He had put a lot of work into watching this planet and keeping it safe; there was no chance that he would get locked away and let all of his hard work get blown up. They could revoke his title, but not his powers.

Now that dilemma one, "Where in the world am I going," was solved, it was time to move on to dilemma number two: "How the heck do I get out of here?" Then, the blue ghost had a sudden idea.

The window.

Unfortunately, several Observants stood between him and said window. He frowned again, and then looked behind him at the little green dog. A maniacal grin formed on his face as he pointed to the Observants and commanded, "Cujo, sick 'em!"

He then proceeded to fly out of the window and into the Ghost Zone, his pursuers occupied with a not-so-little-anymore green dog.

* * *

**See? Itty-bitty chapter. But atleast it's something, right? *runs for my life***

**Like I said, the whole Cujo thing had some importance. Yeah, it was random, but it was a random _plot device_. Therefore, I have an excuse. XD ****This is not the last we will see of the little dog... *evil grin***

**Oh, and once again, I apologize if the characters were OOC. I think this was at least better than _last _chapter. -.-"**

**Well, I promise that the next one will...**

** a.) Not be late, and...**

**b.) Be much longer. :)**

**Until then, see ya'!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I know I'm late, and I'm really sorry. Writer's block is an evil, _evil _thing.**

**No more excuses. Without further delay, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

He had a bad feeling that he wouldn't hold them for long. He continued to fly as fast as he could towards the nearest portal, looking around and scanning the area for any dangers. At last, he came across a portal. Unfortunately, he knew who it belonged to.

He pushed aside the giant football and was about to cross to the human world when, all of a sudden:

"Bark bark!"

He whirled around to see Cujo rushing towards him. The dog seemed to be perfectly fine, aside from a few cuts. Unfortunately, trailing right behind were the Observants.

Darn.

"Alright, Mutt, into the portal!" Clockwork snapped. He needed to get away and fast. Yet before he could enter, he was grabbed from behind by an Observant. Clockwork struggled as they attempted to clamp handcuffs around his wrists. He hit one over the head with his staff, and that seemed to do it, until he looked at the others. They were glaring at him angrily, which was very intimidating considering the fact that their entire faces were eyeballs. Clockwork backed away, and he could feel the portal buzzing with power behind him. All he had to do was float backwards a few inches and he'd be free—except for the fact that the Observants would probably follow him. Still, it was his only chance. Cujo had already flown through, and he was about to follow, when-

_Bam!_

He was blasted with ecto-energy by the Observants and sent flying back through the portal.

Well, that was fairly effective, if not harmful.

To his surprise, none of the Observants followed him through the portal; however, he heard the voice of one of them:

"Clockwork, since you refuse to cooperate altogether, you are henceforth banished!"

He didn't pay them any mind. He'd just go through another portal and return to his tower, though for now he should lay low. He'd return, and then it would have all blown over.

Now, what to do until he returned...

* * *

**A/N: Honestly guys, should I just add Cujo as another character? I think I might.**

**Well, I know whats happening in the story now, so the next chapter will be longer _and_ come sooner. I'll post the next one by Friday, okay?**

**Bye! Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: See guys? I said by Friday. IT'S FRIDAY :D**

**Anyways, I'd also like to say that this chapter is 901 words (not including the author's notes), and though that's not a lot, it is the longest chapter so far (I think). Yay!**

**Now, before I continue, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. It really means a lot to me, guys. It keeps me writing! :D Thanks so much!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Clockwork decided that the first order of business would be to get the heck out of Vlad's house. Staying here was risky; he couldn't let Vlad see him. He floated up through the ceiling, only to arrive in a long hallway. He decided to continue his ascent upwards until he finally reached the roof. Surprisingly, neither Clockwork nor Cujo set off any alarms, which Clockwork was extremely grateful for.

Clockwork floated down to the driveway, Cujo bounding along happily beside him. The two continued to wander down the street, side-by-side. Clockwork figured he might as well explore the strange human world while he had the chance. So, he tugged his hood over his head and wrapped his cloak tightly around his body. He floated low enough so, with any luck, no one would be able to tell he had no legs. Cujo even stayed right by his side, acting as normal as a glowing green dog possibly could. Clockwork silently begged the puppy not to randomly turn into a giant green monster-dog.

Clockwork smiled to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a break from work. How long had it been, a few decades? A century or two?

The blue ghost looked to his left. There was a large billboard clearly stating,

"_AMITY PARK"_

Ah, so that's where he was. Yes, he had forgotten that Vlad was now the mayor. Clockwork continued down the path until he reached a normal-sized building called the Nasty Burger. People were freely walking in and out, so he told Cujo to stay nearby while he went in to go investigate. He remembered that this was the place where he had first saved Danny's family. So was it an explosives factory?

He was shocked to find that:

They were not mass-producing explosives,

Most of the people seemed to be laughing and having a good time, and

People were _eating._

Clockwork, being a ghost who didn't often leave the Ghost Zone unless it was urgent, had never actually _eaten _anything before. Not one bite in his entire afterlife (that he could remember, at least). So, naturally, he was a bit curious. He took a few moments to observe what the humans were doing—going up to the counter, telling the person there what they wanted, and then receiving their food at the other end of the counter. Simple enough.

He waited behind the person ordering, listening carefully to what the man said. When it was his turn, he recited the previous customer's order exactly, receiving a weird look from the teenager behind the counter.

"That'll be four dollars and thirty-two cents," the teen stated.

Clockwork froze. _Right, _he thought, _the humans have that weird currency stuff. Hmph._

Clockwork simply turned and floated out without another word.

Clockwork wandered around for another hour or so before he came across a few familiar faces.

"Clockwork?" Sam asked, glancing between him and Cujo. It was just her and Tucker. "What are you doing here?"

"Wandering around your silly human world for a while," Clockwork replied casually. The two teens looked extremely confused as to why an extremely powerful ghost was hanging out in Amity Park.

"Why? You're the Master of Time; you can just watch what's going on in your tower," Tucker said.

"I'm on vacation," Clockwork said briskly before turning and walking off. The two didn't follow him; they merely stared on in confusion.

After another few hours, Clockwork got bored. He couldn't really do anything without money or breaking the human laws. He began to head back to the portal, figuring he could just wander around the Ghost Zone for a bit.

He and Cujo phased back through the walls of Vlad's mansion, sinking to the basement. They quietly slipped into the portal together.

Clockwork got about five feet into the Ghost Zone before he was surrounded by Observants.

"We warned you, Clockwork! You have been banished from the Ghost Zone!" an Observant exclaimed.

"Oh come on. You need me to manage the time streams, don't you?" Clockwork asked.

"Not anymore. You are out of line!" an Observant snapped.

"Oh, come on. I am the Master of Time," Clockwork said. He would've used his Time Scepter, but it didn't affect the Observants. He tried to force his way through, but was grabbed by about five different Observants at once. He felt another ecto-blast send him flying back into the portal.

Then their words finally sunk in.

He was _banished._

Then, all of a sudden, alarms began going off. Cujo barked and ran in circles while Clockwork struggled to his feet—er, tail.

"Well well well," drawled a malignant voice from the shadows. The mysterious form stepped forwards to reveal Vlad Plasmius. "What is the Master of Time doing in my home?"

"None of your business, Plasmius," Clockwork spat. He really didn't want to deal with this power-hungry fruitloop right now.

"Oh, but I'm sure it's a wonderful story. Care to tell?"

"Not to you, no," Clockwork said.

"What, is the almighty Ghost of Time having a rough day?"

Clockwork scowled. Then, without another word, he rocketed upwards (Cujo following, of course) and phased through the roof. He kept going until he was on the outskirts of town. If he'd had a heart, it would've been pounding by that point.

However, he should've known that evading Vlad Plasmius would take more effort than that…

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger...ish. Well, I hope you all enjoyed, and thanks again! You guys rock! :D**

**~CharizardGirl**


End file.
